Rapunzel
by Keagen
Summary: Jack telling his story of how he once met Rapunzel. POV is Jack's. Got the idea from tumblr


Have you ever met anyone who was so unique and unlike anything before? That with just a small smile can make your day better? I have. Her name was Rapunzel, and true to her name, she had 30 feet of hair. How she manages that, I don't know. If it was me, I would be walking like an elephant in heels. Impossible with disaster.

I was making my yearly rounds, bring snow and ice to everyone one. I was on a tight schedule because I wanted to be done soon so I could play with Jamie. I may or may not have gotten lost and landed up in a country that I honestly have not seen before. It was a beautiful country, and the flowers seem unreal. I had little remorse for adding snow, though, because something told me that it would look even better with snow. I let the wind guide me as I drop many feet of snow, observing my work. Unfortunately, I wasn't observing where I was going cause I flew right into a tower. Like, not those towers you see in huge cities. A tower like in a fairy tale book.

I flew around it, trying to figure out if it looked real or not. Hesitantly, I opened the window the window and crept inside. The lights were all off except in what I assumed was a living room. I walked silently to the room, trying to figure out who was in there. I was not used to being seen yet so I had the tendency of walking silently and hiding. However, I have given up on people actually seeing me. I poked my head in the room and was thoroughly weird out by what I saw: hair. Hair was literally everywhere. Was this a beauty salon? No, it's not. The hair is still attached. But to _what?_

I found a little girl sitting in the middle of the room, rolling around on the floor. I figured that she was bored since that's something I would do if I was bored. Not that I am bored often, just sometimes. I watched as she rolled a few more times before stopping, sighed, and continue. Why couldn't this kid get out of this tower? Was she grounded?

I suddenly got an idea and I let it snowed in the small room. Since she's constantly stuck in here, surely she had never seen snow before? She sat up quickly, staring in awe at the snow in the room. She giggled and started glancing in it. I couldn't help myself, I laughed at the bubbly little girl. She stopped suddenly and looked straight _at me._ My breath caught. Could she see me? I waited for what felt like forever as she continue staring. Finally, she simply shrugged and turn away to play in the snow. I sighed, feeling rather disappointed. That's what you get for having your hope high, I thought to myself bitterly. So, instead of being a good person and giving people snow, I sat there and watched as she played in the snow.

I came back a few years later. However, a few was a bit more than I had thought. It was her birthday now, her 18th if I'm right. I watched as she talked to her mother, asking to go out. My heart yearned to make her smile and grant her wish. However, I couldn't. So I stood there and kept watching. I watched as a man walked in there and her beaming him with both her hair and her pan. I watched as they both left. I didn't like that man, but I had no control over that.

I was busy that day so I couldn't come back as soon as I had wanted. When I did come back, though, it felt like I walked into a horror movie. Rapunzel was crying on the floor and the man was either dead or dying. The scene could make any grown man cried. I've might've shed a tear or two, can't remember. I watched in awe as she manages to heal this man, bringing him to life, and I watch as they happily hug and kiss. She was happy and so was I.

I watched as she was crowned queen and as that man was crowned king. Everyone cheered and it was a fun festival. I was tempted to make it snow on everybody, but I had a feeling that she wouldn't like that. So instead, I watched from a corner. It was humorous watching the people next to me shuddered. They complained for a window opened for something, so I just sat there smiling.

And then I watch as they had little munchkins running around. There was a little girl who looked exactly like Rapunzel. I believe her name was Rose, but I'm not sure. I watched as they played in my snow, having fun. I throw a snow ball at them once in a while, and it was entertaining to watch the reaction. I guess that the belief in Jack Frost wasn't common in this country, so no one even suspected it being me.

The last time I visit, Rapunzel was dying. Her children was all grown up and her husband had died earlier. She was happy, I could tell by her face, and peaceful. She was glad of her life and was ready for it to end. I stayed with her the whole night, keeping watch over her. I even drew some pictures for her on the window with frost. If she saw it or not, I do not know. She didn't made it that night and so I left. I hadn't visited that country since.

I decided that day that I didn't want to be a guardian, I didn't want to take on those responsibilities, and I especially did not want to feel that loss again. I'm for fun and games, not responsibility.


End file.
